Happy Easter
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: Just a bit of Easter fun ;) Clarisse and Joseph loving, of course! Rated M! Please R&R THANK YOU! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!


_Ok so it's nearly Easter and this story just so happened to pop up in my head while I was trying to get to sleep, I tried so hard to just forget it till morning, but it just wouldn't leave so I had to get up and write it. _

_So here it is, It's rated M of course and you will soon see why he he _

_Enjoy_

_Oh And..._

_HAPPY EASTER!_

ooOoo

After the special Easter Church service, Joseph drove Queen Clarisse up to the Royal Family country lodge for a few hours to try and relax, She had been really busy of late and needed to relax.

Her and Joseph had been more than just friends for the past year, and because she's still Queen they decided it was best that they keep their 'relationship' secret, at least until Amelia, Clarisse's Granddaughter has taken over.

And here at the private lodge Joseph stood in the door way of Clarisse's office, watching her scanning over some papers. He couldn't help but chuckle as he left her to it for a few minutes to set up a surprise.

Returning several moments later, he headed over to her desk and turned the chair around so she was facing him.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he took her glasses off and placed them on the desk next to them "Joseph, I..." she stopped as he pressed his finger to her lips.

"I have a surprise for you," he whispered taking her hands "Come with me?" he said gently pulling her arm to make her follow him.

With a smile she followed.

"You shouldn't be doing any work while you are here, hence why I have done this." he smiled back at her as they walked through to the master suite.

Smiling to herself as she remembered the past times they have spent together in this room, loving each other and just being with each other.

Suddenly she noticed he was wearing a dressing gown "Joseph, why are you wearing your dressing gown?" she asked looking towards the bed "And why is the bed covered in towels?" she asked while looking back at him.

"Because," he whispered while starting to slowly undo the buttons on her blouse "We are about to get very dirty?" he smirked as she gasped and looked into his eyes.

"Whaaaat?" she gasped again and looked towards the bed before looking back at him as he slipped her blouse down over her shoulders "Joseph, I..." she stopped again as he pressed his lips to hers.

Placing his hands on her sides as she snaked her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss he started, wanting more. Smiling against his lips as he moved his arms around her, undoing the zip on her skirt, and slipped his fingers under the waistline to slowly push it down.

"Mmm," Clarisse moaned while closing her eyes as he cupped her bottom, looking to the side as he let it fall to the floor she noticed something else "Why is there one of the tea towels draped over something, over there?" she asked looking back at him.

"That's a surprise." he smiled and turned her around so her back was to him "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear loving what his whispers did to her.

With a cheeky grin he dropped his dressing gown to the floor while stepping closer and unhooked her bra, making it fall to the floor in front of her and while placing soft kisses to her back he slowly moved his hands down, slipping a finger in either side of her underwear.

"Joseph.." she whispered fearing she was going to lose herself "What are you going to do to me?" she asked, her voice low.

"Patience, my love." he whispered back.

"But... Oh, please hurry," she whispered while turning her head to the side.

"Very well," he whispered and started pulling her panties down while kissing his way down her back, crouching down behind her, he lifted her legs for her to step out of the under garments then kissed his way back up.

Placing his hands on her hips he guided her over to the bed "Lay on the bed for me, my love." he whispered and watched her move, laying on the bed.

He watched her for a few seconds then knelt on the bed beside her while kissing her he moved one leg over, straddling her for a moment.

"You need to put this on," he whispered while sitting up a little and held out a blind fold "Will you do that for me?" he asked.

"Of course," she said taking it, knowing full well he owned her body right now.

He watched her slip it on and lowered himself a little, kissing her a couple times "Thank you," he smiled and moved back a little.

With a cheeky smile he grabbed what was under the tea towel and gently poured some of it's contents over her body, a moan escaped her lips as the warmth of it heated her body.

"What is that?" she asked "I can smell chocolate," she whispered.

"You will see soon enough," he whispered putting the tub back on the side and moved his hands over her body spreading the melted chocolate over her.

She took a deep breath and braced herself for what was about to happen, sure enough seconds later she felt his tongue and lips caressing her stomach. As he worked his way over her front, he left her breasts for last. Taking in the sight below him he moved down kneeling between her legs as he moved to the end of the bed.

"Joseph?" she asked not feeling him move for a few seconds, suddenly she gasped as he parted her legs even more "Mmm," she moaned as he tucked his hands under her legs pulling her closer to him, gently teasing her with his tongue "Mmm Joseph." she whispered gripping hold of the towels under her.

Stopping moments later, he ran his tongue back up her body cupping one of her breasts as he started licking the warm chocolate, teasing her hard nipple as he did. Taking it in his mouth minutes later he watched as his Queen lost control and moaned his name at his pleasure.

Deciding enough was enough he moved up, hovering over her body and placed a kiss to her lips "Taste it baby," he whispered while pushing himself back up.

She licked her lips "Mmm," she moaned as he removed her blind fold, raising an eyebrow as she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked while resting one arm on the bed beside her shoulder, placing his hand on the side of her head.

"You have chocolate in your goaty," she giggled while gripping his chin and lifted her head, slowly licking it off "I fear I am never going to be able to enjoy chocolate ever again without thinking about this," she said while resting her head back down.

"And I ain't even finished yet," he chuckled "Turn over for me baby," he whispered and smiled as she turned over, placing a kiss to her back while lowering himself unable to hold himself anymore.

Kneeling back he lifted her up and made her move forward, placing her hands on top of the head board as he moved right behind her, and watched her dip her head forward as he entered her.

"Oh Joseph," she moaned as he placed his hands on her sides, kissing the back of her shoulder "You, I, Oh..." she lost her words.

"What were you going to say?" he whispered while starting to thrust forward gently and watched her shake her head.

"Nothing," she moaned "Mmm, nothing." she moaned while arching her back, pressing back into him wanting more as he thrust forward.

He was taken by surprise when she started rocking her hips back and forth, he grinned as he realized she was trying to take control but lost it as he thrust harder, gripping her hips as he could feel himself getting closer and closer, kissing her back he moved one hand up, cupping her breast and teased her hard nipple, tipping himself over the edge, he came, hard!

"Oh yes," he moaned against her back as he held her body back against his, grinning as she dug her nails into his arms both breathing heavily "Mmm Clarisse," he whispered as he moved his hand up onto her neck, placing his thumb on her jaw as she turned her head sideways to look at him over her shoulder, pressing his lips against hers as he thrust up one last time.

After a few minutes she lent forward, gripping the headboard as he slowly slid from her and collapsed on the bed beside her.

"I am never going to see Easter in the same way ever again," Clarisse giggled as she snuggled up to him.

"Neither am I," he whispered looking at her.

Laying in silence for a while, Joseph felt her move.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Paying you back," she smiled and looked up at him as he opened one eye while lifting his head.

He watched her pouring some of the melted chocolate over him, and rested his head back down as she started licking it off slowly, moving lower down taking him by surprise he quickly lifted his head.

"Clarisse." he whispered as she lifted her head up "Oh god," he inhaled sharply as she started teasing him with her tongue "You are going to kill me one of these days," he whispered and closed his eyes while resting his head back down.

Taking his manhood in her mouth his hand found her head as he bit her bottom lip, his eyes closed tightly enjoying what she was doing to him, moments later he couldn't hold it anymore "Oh god," he moaned and felt Clarisse's hand gripping his thigh tighter "Oh god," he moaned as she tipped him over the edge.

Working her way up his body, she rested herself on his front and took his lips in a hungry kiss as he lost his hands in her hair, gently pulling at it.

"You do such amazing things, baby." he whispered between kisses then watched as she licked her lips.

"Mmm I like how you taste, it's so funky." she giggled.

"Thank you," he smiled "You're funky too," he grinned and kissed her again as she gripped hold of his shoulders "You're amazing, you know that?" he asked as she looked into his eyes.

"So are you," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" he questioned while pushing a bit of her hair back behind her ear.

"I wish we didn't have to keep us a secret anymore." Clarisse said sadly "I want to shout out to the world that I'm head over heels in love,"

"You love me?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes I do," she nodded "I love you Joseph," she whispered, her heart beating faster, full of excitement.

"Good," he smiled "And I love you too." he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her.

"I know it may sound silly now, with us being together for a year, but I do, I really do love you." she said looking into his eyes "I told myself at the start not to fall in love, but I couldn't help myself."

"I told myself the same thing, in fear of losing you." he whispered.

"And now," She started "Every time I see you, I get butterflies in my tummy," she whispered.

"I'm the same," Joseph nodded and cupped her face "Clarisse?" he said.

"Yeah," she answered looking into his eyes.

"Marry Me," he asked.

"What?" she gasped while sitting up in shock.

"I just asked you to Marry Me," Joseph said sitting up and wrapped his arms around her holding her close "I know we can't be Married yet, but after Amelia takes over, maybe we could then?" he asked.

Thinking about it a moment then smiled while locking her arms around his neck "Ok," she smiled.

"Is that a yes?" he asked as she nodded and kissed him.

"Yes," she nodded and started laughing as he laid back taking her with him and rolled them over so he was on top.

"Say it again?" he said pressing his body on hers.

"Yes Joseph," she said framing his face "I will Marry you," she smiled.

"Fucking Amazing," he said and kissed her before she could respond to his swearing, rolling them back over.

With a smile she sat up, raising herself up a little, lowering herself seconds later taking him inside of her as she did and slapped Joseph's hands away as he tried grabbing her sides, rocking back and forth she took hold of his hands, locking her fingers with his and smiled down at him as she took control for a few minutes, gasping not long after as he let go of her hands and quickly turned them over again.

"How do you want me to this?" he asked against her lips and kissed her.

"Surprise me," she whispered back.

"Ok," he grinned and started kissing and nipping at her neck as he started thrusting slowly, making her moan.

First he started nice and slow, pushing himself up on his hands a while later as he started going faster, then slowed down while resting his body back on hers and kissed her a few times.

"Joseph," Clarisse whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Mmmm." he moaned feeling her hands grip his sides as he thrust a tiny bit harder.

"Mmmm oh god," she moaned closing her eyes and felt him push himself up a little, making her open her eyes "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he couldn't help but chuckle "I thought you knew by now what we are doing?" he laughed as she playfully slapped his sides.

"Well I know that, silly." she whispered "Oh Joseph." she said biting her bottom lip as he thrust in and out quickly "I meant..." she started "First slow...then fast." she managed to get out as he continued thrusting.

"I'm teasing you," he whispered.

"Don't," she said lowering his hands onto his bottom and groped his cheeks making him push harder, pressing her thighs down as he did "Oh god Joseph, Oh yes." she moaned.

He couldn't help but laugh and smiled as she laughed under him, taking his lips in a hungry kiss making him move faster, both climaxing together moments later.

* * *

Returning to the Palace later that evening, Joseph could hardly keep his hands of Clarisse as they came into the hall.

"Joseph," Clarisse exclaimed while slapping his hands away from her "Stop it," she smiled and pushed him back a little.

"I can't help it if I want to touch you," he whispered in her ear as she moved sideways.

"Amelia's coming, stop it now." she whispered back and moved away from him as Amelia came into the hall.

"How did you know that?" he asked in surprise as Amelia stopped and looked at them.

"It was a guess," she shrugged and slipped of her jacket "Evening dear," she nodded.

"Where have you been?" she asked slowly walking over to them.

"I, well, we were at the Lodge, we told you that?" Clarisse smiled.

"Yeah, but I thought you would of been back hours ago," Amelia started and noticed Joseph smirking to himself, she looked towards him then back at Clarisse "We were going to send a search party to the lodge because you were gone so long," she stood amazed as both Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other with small smiles "Alright, what's going on?" she asked and popped a bit of chocolate in her mouth.

"Nothing's going on Princess," Joseph smiled, almost laughing.

"Ok," she said raising an eyebrow at him then looked back at Clarisse "Anyway, do you want some chocolate?" she offered holding her hand out with a broken Easter egg on foil in.

"Oh of course," Clarisse smiled while stepping closer and took a bit "Thank you," she smiled as Amelia stepped back "Now I am very tired, so I am retiring to my suite for the rest of the evening and I don't want to be disturbed, ok?" she asked as Amelia nodded "Ok, good." she said and took a bite of her chocolate as she walked away with Joseph following.

"Does it taste nice?" Joseph whispered while putting his hand on her back as they headed up the stairs, not realizing Charlotte had come into the hall and was standing next to Amelia.

"It's nice, but, well..." Clarisse smiled at him "I have had better," she giggled and hurried off up the stairs leaving Joseph stood watching in amazement.

"Um...Charlotte," Amelia said looking at her as Joseph looked down at them "Did you see that?"

"I did, I did indeed Princess." Charlotte said looking at her.

"Thank god," Amelia said looking back up at Joseph smiling down at them "I thought I was seeing things."

"Good night, ladies." Joseph smiled and hurried after Clarisse.

Both Charlotte and Amelia looked at each other in surprise then back at the stairs.

ooOoo

So? What did you think? It's just a bit of Easter fun of course!

Please Review!

Thank you!


End file.
